Percy Jackson Character Contest
by Precious Roses
Summary: Submit your characters here, via provided profiles, in compliance with the rules, and I will pick a winner for an upcoming story! This story's main character is Arabelle "Belle" Arakataren, and she is the daughter of Hecate - see inside for more details. This is based off the books!
1. The Details

Dear Readers,

This is a contest, if you hadn't already guessed by the name of the story. I would like to make a few things clear before I go into the details. This is for a Percy Jackson story, which my character will be the protagonist, however this is a next generation Percy Jackson story, meaning it's about the children of the protagonists of Heroes of Olympus. They are as follows:

\- Paul Jackson – son of Percy and Annabeth, has minor control over water, smart, a bit of a prankster, doesn't understand girls, has an angsty hairdo, 14 years old

\- Silena Rodriguez – daughter of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez, is naturally sneaky, likes pranking with Paul, a fierce protector of friends, fights with a sword, is rude, 13 years old

\- Luka Rodriguez – son of Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez, can pick locks by putting his hand on the door, is naturally sneaky, likes sneak attacks and crossbows, is really rude, but cares on the inside, 14 years old

\- Bianca Zhang – daughter of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, has control of metals and the earth, is a formidable enemy, likes spear fighting, is sweet, caring and nice, hates the underground, 18 years old

\- Maria Zhang – daughter of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, has control of metals and the earth, easily made angry, likes bow-fighting, is a great marksman, is a little rude, but mostly nice, 16 years old

\- Emily Zhang II – daughter of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, has great control of metals and the earth, cam, collected, hates fighting, battles from the back of the line with her powers, 14 years old

\- Wendy Grace – daughter of Piper McLean and Jason Grace, can fly with the winds, is pretty, was really involved in camp, is a Hunter of Artemis, hates her father, immortally 17 years old

\- Thea Grace – daughter of Piper McLean and Jason Grace, can fly with the winds, Charmspeak, sassy, wants to follow in Wendy's footsteps, 15 years old

\- June Grace – daughter of Piper McLean and Jason Grace, can fly with the winds, is pretty, likes dancing, named for Juno, raised in New Rome, not Camp Half Blood, dislikes Annabeth (Hera Complex), 12 years old

\- Jett Grace – son of Piper McLean and Jason Grace, can fly with the winds, is "dashingly handsome", brisk at time, is a perfectionist, 12 years old

\- Esperanza "Esmee" Valdez – daughter of Leo Valdez and Calypso, likes playing with fire, can wield fire like her father, is always hyper, likes electronics and building things, 16 years old

\- Samuel "Sam"/"Sammy" Valdez – son of Leo Valdez and Calypso, hates fire, heights, burning things, etc. scaredy-cat, has a crush on Silena, 13 years old

\- Julian "Ju" Ramírez-Arellano – son of Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and Aquilion, Aerokinesis and cryokinesis, fights with a sword, is pretty awesome, bitter is arrogant, hates Camp, 15 years old

\- Cecelia "Cecil" Stoll – daughter of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener, sneaky, is great with plants, can control plants and vines, uses a bronze whip in battle, caring, and collected, 15 years old, likes Julian

Okay, now that we've cleared up the descendants, let's look at some other characters that will make major or minor appearances and play roles in the story.

\- Paris Arod – daughter of Iris and Dominic Arod, can control refracted light, and light in general, can blast multicolored light from her hands, great communication and art skills, awesome color coordination, has boy short hair, is a little innocent and big eyed, but also caring and sweet, serves as a battlefield medic, 16 years old

\- Rodger Nicodemus – son of Palioxis, spirit of retreat from battle, and Henrietta Nicodemus, no one knows exactly what powers he has, is general bitter, is a coward, is super smart, 14 years old

\- Cody Blaire – son of Tyche and Quinten Blaire, can sort of control luck, has minor probability manipulation, likes games of luck, usually comes out on top, behavior is funny and random, cheerful personality, likes Esperanza, 17 years old

\- Arabelle "Belle" Arakataren – daughter of Hecate and Edmund Arakataren, has control of magic and mist, loves Hermes Cabin, hates Hecate Cabin, is a bit of a pranking menace, 14 years old

Disclaimer: More may be added in later, however these are the primary three characters that are not descendants that will play a role. Not all of the descendants will have a large part (Wendy is part of the Hunters of Artemis, and though they will eventually come in, there is not a big part for her planned yet).

So, onward, I suppose to a few ground rules about this. I don't like, as most people phrase it, Mary-Sues. In fact, I hates them very vehemently. It's just not realistic that someone can run away at the age of seven and survive for a really long time. I know it does happen, but those who run away at that age usually have some really weird issues going on in their family, and with themselves. Another thing I should mention: just because they have a great singing voice, or have a good complexion, doesn't make them automatically a Mary-Sue. Here's why:

I happen to have a good singing voice. Though I don't claim to be the best, I can still sing pretty well. Does that make me a Mary-Sue? I will be judging on overall qualities what a Mary-Sue is. Don't be afraid to put in some fun, slightly Sue-ish qualities, but don't go overboard. I want to see interesting characters that make me smile. Be unique about parentage. I actually looked up a list of Greek gods and goddesses for a character I wrote once named Sadie. I found all sorts of interesting nymphs, spirits, and minor gods that would make an interesting character. Keep in mind a few things, especially this: a mother's love for her child is incredibly great (you try going through childbirth). She wouldn't abuse her child. There are several exceptions to this, but for the most part, this is true. The same applies to fathers. Know, you might make the excuse that the father or mother was a drunkard, and beat the child for… what reason again? Firstly, how many drunkards to you know? Secondly, this is a common trap to fall into: "My Home life is horrible so I ran away and I've been at camp a super long time so I'm automatically awesome!" I don't want to see this. Unless you reason through it with me, I'm always a little doubtful of those types of characters.

Now that we've cleared that up, let's go ahead and move onto the ground rules.

1) You may submit up to three characters. If you do however, one must be a guy. If you want to submit another female character, I ask that you please submit a male character before the female character. They are just way too common.

2) If you are not chosen for the winners, please be nice about it. Don't be a sore loser. You are welcome to PM about why you didn't win, and I'll try to reason through it, though sometimes I don't understand it myself.

3) There will be up to ten winners of the contest. The winner's characters will be featured in the upcoming story about Arabelle Arakataren. It is sort of plotted out, however we will go ahead and see where it takes us.

4) I'm going to provide you with a simple profile. All of the slots on said profile are necessary to fill out, but the more info you give on your character, the better.

Name:

Gender:

Age (11-18 would be fine):

Appearance:

\- Hair:

\- Skin:

\- Eyes:

\- Scars, Marks, or Tattoos:

\- Other Defining Features:

Status (Claimed/not claimed):

Godly Parent(s):

Greek or Roman:

Mortal Family:

Relationship with mortal family:

Back Story:

Powers from parents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Primary weapon:

Skills:

Sentimental or Special or Magical Objects:

Personality:

\- Flaws:

\- Good Traits:

\- Fatal Flaw(s):

Years at Camp:

So there you have it, the basic profile. I'd like you to fill it out. A fields are necessary, however under certain ones you can say "none" (such as the crush one if she/he doesn't have a crush). Keep in mind that even if you're friendly and bubbly, you'll still have enemies. But, most importantly, have fun!


	2. The Results

Dear Readers,

I would like to give you the results for the Percy Jackson Next Generation Character Contest. I have the results here, and I will present them. All profiles are available under the list of winners.

_**James "Jamie" Heroston **_

_**Marley Jameson **_

_**Vera McStrife**_

_**Auden Remi **_

_**Amelia Martinez **_

_**Rhona Macdonald**_

_**Mia Douglass **_

_**Coal Star **_

_**Jourdaine Montague **_

PROFILES FOR THE CHARACTERS!

Name: James "Jamie" Heroston

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance: He is really tall, 6'2", and thin. He has been working out though, so he's muscular. He always has this thoughtful frown on his face, but when he smiles, it's beautiful.

\- Hair: Really dark chocolate brown

\- Skin: Bronzeish tanned.

\- Eyes: Golden-Hazel

\- Scars, Marks, or Tattoos: He has the SPQR tattoo with 2 years, and little scars all over. He also has a crescent shaped mark on the inside of his right wrist. He also has a long scar across his hip from a cyclops and a knife.

\- Other Defining Features: He has really angular face.

Status (Claimed/not claimed): Claimed

Godly Parent(s): Thanatos

Greek or Roman: Roman

Mortal Family: He has a 10 year old little sister named Julie, a stepdad named Josh, and a mom named Janette.

Relationship with mortal family: Good. He feels distanced sometimes, but it's usually ok. He is also kinda guilty because of the monsters.

Back Story: He found out he was a demigod when he was 14, and his family sent him to the roman camp, as they live in San fransisco. He now switches back and forth between camps. CHB for summer, CJ for winter.

Powers from parents: He can shadow travel, and see life auras. He can also kill things and gain their energy, but only small things, like plants. He can kill by literally pulling the life force out of someone, but e doesn't know that yet, and it is really exhausting.

Likes: Honesty, bacon, pancakes.

Dislikes: Carrots, grapes, when people lie to make oters feel better, and narcissistic people.

Favourite color: Forest Green

Style: dark jeans, camp shirts, and big baggy sweaters. And his high tops. They're deep purple.

Friends: Cody, Bianca, and Luka.

Enemies: Wendy

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: He has had a major crush on Paris since he first got to camp, but she hasn't really noticed him.

Primary weapon: An imperial golden staff that can put people to sleep when they're hit with the end.

Skills: He is really good at wrestling and general muscle work, he is a really good chariot racer, and he is really flexible. So if someone yelled at him to get out of the way because a monster was coming, he would double backflip out if the way or something.

Sentimental or Special or Magical Objects: His staff, his high tops that he claims "have always been there for him", and of course his enchanted breastplate.

Personality: He's usually quiet, but when he's with friends he comes out of his shell more. He has a sense of humour that is so smart it will astound you, because he's so quite and then BAM! The perfect comeback or joke that is so good people actually clap. He's very romantic as well, and he's the best person to come to when you're sad because he's very comforting and empathetic.

\- Flaws: He doesn't trust people very easily, he doesn't think he can do well enough at things when he actually does just fine, he's a people pleaser, he has a habit of shutting people out if he thinks he's done something wrong, and he judges himself too hard and too often.

\- Good Traits: Kindness, loyalty, strength, and he gives good advice.

\- Fatal Flaw(s): Self Doubt, Temper, Grudges

Years at Camp: 2

Name: Marley Jameson

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Appearance:

-Hair: Black hair that sometimes looks navy if the light hits it just right

-Skin: Pale as the moon

-Eyes: Silver eyes that seem to sparkle all kinds of colors if the light hits them

-Scars,Marks, or Tattoos: Has claw marks on his back from a fight with a monster and a SPQR tattoo with six lines and his godly parent's symbol above

-Other Defining Features: He's usually smiling or grinning

Status (Claimed/Not claimed): Claimed

Godly Parent(s): Nox (Roman form of Nyx)

Greek or Roman: Roman

Mortal Family: Joshua Jameson, Laura Jameson, and Vera McStrife

Relationship with mortal family: He's close with his whole family, though chooses to avoid them to keep his family safe

Back story: Once Marley was twelve his father remarried to a woman named Laura McStrife who had a daughter named Vera. One day at the park with his eight year old sister they were attacked by a small drakon. Marley freaked out and was almost killed, when Roman demigods showed up and saved him. He then was sent to camp by his dad and stepmother with Vera after finding out they were both demigods. Marley was later claimed by his mother and many people avoided him because of that so he focused on raising Vera afraid to go home.

Powers from parents: He can manipulate the dark, navigate by the stars, see in the dark, and draw strength from the night

Likes: Music, being happy, playing games, helping the Apollo kids, learning, sleeping through day time, and teaching his sister

Dislikes: Seeing people sad or being sad, being useless, Vera getting mad with him, day time, or losing a game

Friends: He's willing the be friends with everyone and isn't picky about them either

Enemies: Mainly monsters, but their are some demigods who get on his nerves

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Takers

Primary weapon: His primary weapon is a quiver of black arrows and a silver bow

Skills: Archery, fighting, and a little bit of magic

Sentimental or Special or Magic Objects: His weapons are turned into a pocket watch with a chain, when he's done with them. If he wants them he has to click open the pocket watch and the chain with turn into his bow and the watch into his quiver of arrows.

Personality:

-Flaws: Paranoia, insomnia, and trusting

-Good traits: Trustworthy, optimist, and humorous

-Fatal Flaw(s): Loyalty

Years at Camp: Six

and

Name: Vera McStrife

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Appearance:

-Hair: Chocolate brown

-Skin: African American Italian mix, but is extremely pale, so the only way to explain the color of his skin, is that it looks like the color of vanilla coffee

-Eyes: Grayish ice blue eyes

-Scars,Marks, or Tattoos: Just a SPQR tattoo with six lines

-Other Defining Features: Her eyes look ghostly

Status (Claimed/Not claimed): Not Claimed

Godly Parent(s): Thanatos

Greek or Roman: Greek

Mortal Family: Joshua Jameson, Laura Jameson, and Marley Jameson

Relationship with mortal family: Her relationship is very strained with her parents and is convinced they gave her and Marley up,despite Marley saying they didn't

Back story: Vera was sent with her brother to Camp Jupiter when they were attacked in the park. Once at camp her powers started coming in, and people started to avoid her thinking she was the child of Pluto who he refused to claim. Though really her father just didn't really care to claim her since she was his one mistake and he didn't care for humans that much. Because of this she avoided

people as well and trained with her brother. Everyone also assumed she was Roman because of her

brother.

Powers from parents: Necromancy, being able to since death, summon things from the shadows, shadow travel, and is able to withstand the Underworld like Hades/Pluto

Likes: Being alone, the dark, cemeteries, music, fighting, and monster movies

Dislikes: Being ignored because people thank her dad is Pluto, being picked on, people, heights, and silence

Friends: Met Nico Di Angelo a few times and likes him, and anyone who's willing to work hard to get her to trust them

Enemies: Monsters, and people who pick on her

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Takers

Primary weapon: A black stygian iron sword Anó̱dynos (Painless in Greek)

Skills: Sword fighting, manipulating shadows (Wears her out quickly.), and necromancy (Takes a lot of energy.)

Sentimental or Special or Magic Objects: Her sword is a black iron key chain that looks like the knight from chess when she doesn't need it. Once she does need it she has to rip the key chain off it's chain to turn it into a sword.

Personality:

-Flaws: Doesn't trust people, anger issues, blunt, and sarcastic

-Good traits: Loyal to her friends, devious, and intelligent

-Fatal Flaw(s): Not Trusting people

Years at Camp: Six

Name: Coal Star

Parentage: Daughter of Hades

Birth: 2003 (this was when my sisters were born) September 13

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Appearance:

-Hair: Black

-Skin: Kinda pale

-Eyes: Onix/hazel

She is unintentionaly claimed after shadow-traveling into camp

Mother died at child-birth

Same powers as Nico

Likes: Having someone to rely on, bananas, Doctor Who, Harry Potter (shes not dyslexic)

dislikes: the dark, death, pain, torture, and all that jazz

Friends: I would like it if she develops a sister relationship with Belle, and a crush on Paul or June (shes bi, don't hate)

Enemies: (This is where I introduce a guy) Fred Gallant, son of Hectate, who likes Coal, but is a jerk (minor character, please)

Weapon: She has this kind of staff she can summon from the shadows.

Skills: Actually was a gymnast, top of her group.

Magical thingy: Has a charm bracelet like a dragon twirling around her wrist

Personality:

-Flaw: Scared of the dark, angered easily

-Trait: easy to open up to, great friend in times of need

-Fatal Flaw: Scared of being left behind

Very new to camp, she can just appear if you want, in like the second chapter.

**Author's Note: I would like to put in here that I probably won't touch on the fact that she's bisexual seeing as I don't know how to properly portray that. I would rather skip it than offend anyone. Just thought I'd disclaim that. **

Jourdaine Montague

Age: 17

Blonde hair, eyes as blue as a summer sky, olive skin tone, scar on arm (details in backstory)

Claimed

Greek

Jourdaine grew up in Manhattan with an abusive father, he blames her for her mother's disappearance, and when she was thirteen she ran away from home, and ran into a few monsters along the way, eventually making it to camp half-blood. Her godly parent is Artemis, who secretly broke her vow, only once though.

Likes: Art and Music, also skilled in archery

Dislikes: Flirting, public affection and peas

Friends: Ariana San Jose, and Jai Fenderson

Enemies: Christian Vega

PLEASE NOTE: When she ran away she left all her friends/enemies

Crush: None (Yet)

Primary Weapon: Asteria Shooting Star in Greek

Skills: Archery, knife throwing, running, Stealth, and picking locks

Magical Object: Her mirror can show constellations and show your happiest memory

Personality: Insecure, shy, kind, determined, and hubris

Years at camp: four

**Note from Author: Here's my theory on Artemis. I think she's a legit parent because she's a virgin. Now, this may be a little counter intuitive for most of you, so let me explain. In mythology, Athena was also a virgin goddess, which essentially meant she didn't sleep around. Artemis was the same, she just swore off men… but in the myths, so did Athena. Yet we still have Annabeth. My theory behind this character, which will be explored in the story addressing this, is that Artemis found her "Orion" of the modern world and fell in love, yet she still had her vow on the Styx. So, she had her version of a "thought child" where she grew the child out of seeds. So, yeah, Artemis is a legit parent in my mind, you just have to justify it. **

Name: David McCarty

Gender: Boy

Age: 11

Appearance: Wears a black hoodie constantly and sneakers.

Hair: Shaggy blonde

Skin: Deathly pale

Eyes: Ebony. (Not a son of Hades, don't worry)

Scars, marks, or tatoos: A glowing rune was carved into his back by his godly father to show that he belonged to him)

Other defining features: None, he is extremely skinny, like, an unhealthy skinny.

Status: Claimed

Godly Parent: Perses, the titan of destruction.

Greek or Roman: Greek, he stays at camp halfblood. He fears that Camp Jupiter would kill him because of his heritage.

Mortal Family: Mother named Stephanie McCarty. She died after she gave birth to him, this was because his powers caused to much damage to her internal organs and bones.

Back Story: He was created by his father as a tool of destruction. He was sent to camp halfblood to destroy them. Of course, this would be impossible for him. So he lives with them. They stay away from him(Because his father is an evil titan) and he sleeps in the big house. He often spends time talking with Hestia(The only goddess that doesn't hate him) and reading.

Powers from Parents: He can destroy things, such as the ability to break down walls, sink ships, tear down buildings. This has a dark side effect, so if he touches anything(Thats not celestial bronze or any other magical material or if its enchanted) it breaks. Hes only used it once, but he has managed to break every bone in a creatures body at once. David spent up enough energy to land him in the infirmary.

Likes: Hestia, Reading, Darkness, he can sometimes get addicted to destroying things, its like a drug to him.

Dislikes: Other campers that fear/hate him, loneliness, and himself

Friends: Hestia, Chiron(He understands how it feels to have a bad parent), Nemesis(She dislikes the imbalance in how he is treated)

Enemies: Majority of camp half-blood, Majority of the gods,

Crush/boyfriend/girlfriend: He does admire Emily Zhang II even though he knows nothing will ever happen between them.

Primary Weapon: Basic stygian iron warhammer he named 'Earthbreaker' because when hes wielding it, it can break almost anything. He likes hitting it on the ground and creating a large crack, because he thinks it looks cool. Because of how skinny he is, people often wonder how he lifts it, he isnt strong. It has an enchantment that makes it lighter.

Skills: Breaking things, reading, hes not very skilled in fighting so the campers also think he is deadweight.

Special or Magical objects: He has a ring from Perses he cant take off. It allows him to break things from a distance at a higher energy cost.

Personality:

Flaws: Selfish, greedy, all traits he gained from his father.

Good Traits: Can be caring, independent, and although he struggles to do so, he wants to do the right thing. He is rather intelligent, but he misuses this knowledge and can

Fatal Flaws: He often misjudges the enemies, Thinking they are weak and that he could easily best them. This can lead to him not preparing himself for how tough they might actually be. This leads to many near-death situations.

Years at camp: 2

Name: Auden Remi

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Appearance:

-Hair: Has fiery red hair and many believed it's dyed

-Skin: Has a tan complexion

-Eyes: He has dark brown eyes that almost like black

-Scars,Marks, or Tattoos: Just a couple scars from a few mishaps

-Other Defining Features: He stands roughly 5'4

Status (Claimed/Not claimed): Claimed

Godly Parent(s): Nemesis

Greek or Roman: Greek

Mortal Family: Ash Remi

Relationship with mortal family:

Back story: Auden was put up for adoption after he was born when he was five, when he and his father got into a car accident that blinded him and killed Ash. After that he spent some time in foster care, until Will Solace and Nice Di Angelo found him and took him to Camp. Auden didn't let being blind stop him though and trained hard and was able to predict every move of his opponent by listening to them. Because of that he was able to fend for himself, though Will and Nico refuses to let him go anywhere without help, and both acts like Auden's dad.

Powers from parents: Since his mother was the goddess of Balance and Vengeful Justice, he's very OCD about things being even and can tell when someone lies and always knows who someone doesn't like just by listening

Likes: Balance, noise, music, sneaking out and having fun, pranks, and listening to stories

Dislikes: Blind jokes, silence, Ares kids, when Will and Nico go all over-protective, and people underestimating him because he's blind

Friends: Vera McStrife, Cecilia Stoll, Julian Ramirez-Arellano, and Paul Jackson

Enemies: Monsters and Ares Cabin

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Likes Cecilia, but she likes Julian

Primary weapon: He has a celestial bronze sword

Skills:Fighting and dodging

Sentimental or Special or Magic Objects: His walking stick turns into his sword

Personality:

-Flaws: Blind, clumsy, and moody

-Good traits: Goofy, polite, patient, and kind

-Fatal Flaw(s): Blindness

Years at Camp: Four

Name: Amelia Martinez

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Appearance: Amelia is Hispanic-American, with somewhat dark skin and brown hair, but she has bluish-grey eyes. She's somewhat short for her age, and is rather thin.

\- Hair: Dark brown, straight, down to bottom of shoulder blades.

\- Skin: Light brown

\- Eyes: Bluish-grey

\- Scars, Marks, or Tattoos: A small scar on her left leg from a bullet wound (explained in Backstory)

\- Other Defining Features: Roundish face, short

Status: Claimed

Godly Parent: Athena

Greek or Roman: Greek

Mortal Family:

-Julio Martinez, father, died in a mass shooting at age 43, when Amelia was about 8.

-Gina Relana, foster mother, age 49

-Harvey Relana, foster father, age 50

Relationship with mortal family: Well, he's dead, but Amelia got along extremely well with her father. They were nearly inseparable, sharing a close bond.

Back Story: Amelia's life was rather uneventful until she was about eight years old, when there was a mass shooting at her apartment building. Amelia's father was killed by a shot to the heart, where she was shot in the leg and was immediately rushed to the hospital for removal of the bullet. She was in a wheelchair for six months or so, and crutches for another three, due to the bullet practically shattering her bone. To this day, she still has phantom pains where her scar is, sometimes so bad that she has trouble walking. After her release from the hospital, she was moved to a foster home until she was about ten, when a satyr found her and took her to CHB. Her life has been rather uneventful for a demigod ever since.

Powers from parents: Intelligence. Because Athena is the goddess of wisdom, Amelia inherited incredible smarts that she always uses to her advantage.

Likes: Reading (a LOT), anime/manga, peace and quiet, being alone

Dislikes: Crowds, being annoyed, loud noises, being interrupted

Friends: Dena Grisham, one of Amelia's half-sisters. She's fifteen, but she and Amelia get along well. Dena is spunky, outgoing, and isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. Opposites attract, I guess.

Enemies: Amelia doesn't really have any enemies, because the only person she knows well is Dena. She does have a strange dislike for the Aphrodite kids and their vanity, though. If you include her in the story, maybe you could give her one, but as of now, not really.

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Amelia doesn't really have a boyfriend, but if you want to give her a crush in the story, it's your call. Again, totally up to you.

Primary weapon: An average celestial bronze sword, though it's a little more lightweight to make it easier for Amelia to manage, due to an unfortunate lack of upper body strength.

Skills: Brilliant strategist, smart, okay with a sword

Sentimental or Special or Magical Objects: Amelia always wears a silver heart-shaped locket around her neck. Inside it is a picture of her with her father, and if she were to lose it, she'd go ballistic.

Personality: Amelia is very uneasy around people, especially ones she doesn't know well. She can be very shy and quiet. She doesn't like talking too much. She's afraid of speaking her mind, and hates getting in trouble. She can be rather cowardly, and hates the idea of danger. She has a knack for knowing which people to trust, and she has a very strong set of morals for a young age. She's more of a follower than a leader. She's extremely modest, and hates taking credit for what she does. Upon getting to know her, you'll find that she's incredibly sweet and kind, and she lives to help others, though some people tend to take advantage of her kindness.

\- Flaws: Hopelessly shy, cowardly, follower, easy to take advantage of

\- Good Traits: Modest, good intuition, strong morals, sweet

\- Fatal Flaw(s): Amelia rarely trusts people, which can lead to paranoia, and can tear you apart in the heat of battle.

Years at Camp: 3

Name: Rhona Macdonald

Gender: Female

Age:12

Appearance:

-Hair: Dark blonde and curly. It never stays flat.

-Skin: She has rough skin, but she doesn't care, her skin tone is white.

-Eyes: Blue with green around the pupil. They are her favourite feature.

-Scars, marks or tattoos: She has a thin scar in her thumb from when she stapled it at the age of 3.

-Other defining features: She's a bit of a Plain-Jane.

Status: Claimed

Godly Parent: Apollo

Greek or Roman: Greek

Mortal family: Her mum Lesley Macdonald

Relationship with mortal family: She love her mum so much, and cares for her.

Back story: She lived in the countryside for most of her life, she took ballet lessons starting age 2, and got her first pointe shoes just before she went to camp. and her mum took her to camp when she was 11 because she thought the time was right. She hasn't been on any quests, but loves camp like a second home.

Powers from parents: She is a great dancer, but she doesn't boast about it. She is an OK singer, but not the best.

Likes: Dancing (especially ballet), playing the violin, reading, sleeping, olives, archery, early mornings.

Dislikes: Tomatoes, blood, arguing with her family, sword fighting, lie-ins, late nights.

Friends: June and Jett Grace, Sam Valdez

Enemies:No real enemies, but she dislikes certain pranksters (mentioning no names, Arabelle Arakataren)

Crush/boyfriend/girlfriend: she has a major crush on Jett.

Primary weapon: Bow and arrows

Skills: Ballet, reading, sleeping (she's better than sleeping beauty), she's OK with a bow

Sentimental/special/magical objects: Her bow that turns into an Alice band

Personality: Shy at first, but she opens up to you, she gets offended easily and and has a really bad temper she can barely keep under control.

-Flaws: Her wild and lethal temper, she's easily offended

-Good traits: she is very defensive of her friends, so if you want to harm them, you'll have to go through her.

-Fatal Flaw: She hates harming people

Years at camp:2

Name: Mia Douglass

Age: 15

Appearance:

\- Hair: Shoulder length, wavy, jet black.

\- Skin: Fair skin, pinkish cheeks (As though she's always cold).

\- Eyes: Pale blue-grey.

\- Scars, Marks or Tattoos: Faint scar on her left palm from an 'accident' with an icicle when she was four.

\- Other Defining Features: She appears small and innocent but this only hides her fierce nature.

Status: Claimed

Godly Parent: Khione

Greek of Roman: Greek

Mortal Family: Her Father, Scott Douglass. Her Aunt, Natasha "Tash" Douglass.

Relationship with mortal family: She acts like she dislikes her Father because he's always away doing research in Greenland or the Arctic but inside she cares about him. She treats her Aunt like she is her mother and is much more open around her than around Scott.

Back Story: Khione and her father met during a trek to the North Pole, she was born in a small town in Alaska and moved to New York when she was 9 to stay with her Aunt because Scott can be called to the Arctic for research for months at any time. She acts like she dislikes New York but she likes it really, particularly since finding out about being a demigod.

Powers from parents: Cryokinesis, when she's angry the temperature around her drops, sometimes by up to 10C, she has been known to create a minor blizzard once but it drained her energy massively.

Likes: Her Aunt, the cold, Cabins 8 &amp; 13.

Dislikes: Warmth, Cabins 7 &amp; 9 (3 guesses why), being the centre of attention.

Friends: Julian Ramírez-Arellano, Paul Jackson, Silena Rodriguez.

Enemies: Esperanza Valdez.

Crush: Julian Ramírez-Arellano.

Primary Weapon: Krύstallos (Ice), an enchanted, Stygian Ice coated Celestial Bronze knife that slows an enemy's reaction times if it is struck by the blade.

Skills: Agile, fierce fighter, speaks Ancient Greek and French.

Sentimental, Special or Magical Objects: Krύstallos and a Stygian Ice pendant she got from Khione.

Personality:

\- Flaws: Rash, short-tempered, hard to get to know.

\- Good Traits: Loyal, protective of friends, quick thinking.

\- Fatal Flaw(s): Highly secretive, to the point of endangering a quest.


	3. Arabelle Arakataran's Profile (Revised)

Name: Arabelle "Belle" Felicity Arakataren (Smarticus)

Gender: Female

Age (11-18 would be fine): 14 – freshman (Homeschool, dyslexic)

Appearance: "The boys say I'm not exactly a ten, but I clean up nice. If I even bother to clean up. Yoga pants, dog tags and ratty old CHB T-shirts for the win!" – Belle. She hates being sweaty or grimy feeling, and she likes to be clean, but she is usually a little out of style. She doesn't keep up to date on the latest clothes to be worn, and her hair is usually braided or pulled back in a messy ponytail. She's pretty enough, but she's certainly not drop dead gorgeous. She has minor appearance insecurities, and she thinks she's less pretty that she actually is, coming from her slight anxiety issues.

\- Hair: Slightly wavy, vivid red hair that she usually keeps in a braid falling over her shoulder (Elsa style almost) or in a messy ponytail. Her hair reached her lower back, seeing as she's been growing it out since… well, pretty much six or seven years.

\- Skin: She has pale skin, despite the fact she's often working in the sun. She claims she doesn't tan, she burns, which is true. She's almost abnormally pale. She has lots of freckles over her face and her arms.

\- Eyes: Her eyes are minty green, except part of one of her eyes managed to get a little messed up in the pigment and is chocolate brown. They aren't mismatched eyes, just part of her eye is that way.

\- Scars, Marks, or Tattoos: She has multiple scars across her body, curtesy of being a half-blood, but the most prominent scars are:

• Three claw marks across her back running from right shoulder to left hip

• Scars crisscrossing on both her forearms

• A scar from where an arrow hit her between the shoulder blades

• Scars on the backs of her hand that are in a weird pattern

\- Other Defining Features: her button nose is definitely a defining feature. All Arakatarens have a nose like that. Something else that defines her in her height. She is 5'0'' tall and 98 lbs. Paul mocks her for being short, seeing as he's 5'5''

Status (Claimed/not claimed): Claimed, though not publically

Godly Parent(s): Hecate

Greek or Roman: Greek

Mortal Family:

\- Edmund Carter Arakataren (Father) (Archeologist, mainly in Egypt)

\- Lilah Cathy Arakataran (nee Forks) (Step-Mom) (Window-Display Designer, Macy's)

\- Ruth "Ruthie" Ophelia Arakataren (Half-Sister, 4 years old)

\- Dawn "Prima Luce" Nix Arakataren (Half-Sister, 3 years old)

Relationship with mortal family: Arabelle has a great relationship with her mortal family. Though sometimes she and her Dad are at odds about the endangerment of Lilah, Ruth and Dawn, they all get along well. Arabelle is a year-round camper at Camp for safety reasons, however she can get special permission from Chiron to go and visit them in Cincinnati. She also sends them letters. Lilah and she get along great, and it was Arabelle who worked on setting her dad and step-mom up, which failed, but she had fun anyway.

Back Story: Raised homeschooled and brought on the digs that her father went on, Arabelle soon discovered a love for travelling, as long as she had a home base to return to. They lived in Chicago, before a fire burned down their home and everything in it, except for the suitcase that Arabelle had and her father's own suitcase and workbag. They promptly moved to Cincinnati, where they continued to live happily. They travelled to all sorts of places, including Venice, Rome (Italy in general), Ireland Edmund's home country, and Scotland, as well as popping in and out of Egypt for digs. Belle got a lot of reading done then. She was on the gymnastics team, but she also did ballet and hapkido. When she was ten, a satyr – Grover – and Thalia Grace found her. It was harder for him to track her down, because she was constantly moving around and also didn't attend public school, but he sniffed her down. He took her to Camp Half Blood, where she lived from then on in the Hermes Cabin. She never minded not being claimed, and Hermes Cabin was her home.

Powers from parents:

\- Mystiokinesis: Since she's the daughter of the goddess of magic, Arabelle gets control over magic. For the most part, large feats of magic tire her.

\- Necromancy: As a descendant from the goddess of necromancy, she has control over the dead, though not as much as Hades. She can:

a) Summon the dead to fight for her, though on a much smaller scale than Nico (for example). In turn, she can command them, as well as command any pre-summoned dead soldiers. They'll listen to her.

b) She can destroy Skeleton Warriors (Much like a child of Hades)

c) She can silence the dead with a gesture, though she'd never admit that this tires her.

d) She can physically grab a ghost.

\- Mist Control: Arabelle has control over the Mist. Though some demigods, with training, can control the Mist, she has a natural affinity for it, which made her an excellent ally for Hermes Cabin. Before she knew her mother was Hecate, she and some Hermes people would sneak around, steal stuff, play pranks, and pick locks. Under this ability she can:

a) She can create illusions.

b) She can create false memories.

c) She can make monsters invisible or have them be seen as something else (Though this costs her a lot of strength, and she usually passes out afterwards)

d) She can disguise people. It doesn't take much energy to do so, and she usually keeps her eyes blue instead of green for vanity's sake with this power.

\- Prophecy: As the goddess of magic, Hecate can see multiple futures that could happen therefore being able to predict prophecies as well. Her daughter, therefore, has fitful dreams that often lead to her seeing disjointed snippets of the future.

Likes: Magic, reading, gymnastics, ballet, skiing, ice skating, figure skating (She used to do it), archery (Though she doesn't fight with it), marksmanship in general, her katars, singing (though she's not great, she's not horrible), dancing, coffee, tea, candy canes, peppermint, Ares Cabin, playing the flute, playing the piano, playing violin (She has a lot of spare time, she's just learning violin), coffee, warm cocoa, chatting with friends, studying, adventuring, math, science, physics, chemistry, most school subjects, drama, protecting her family, researching, Broadway,

Favorite Food: Pizza, pepperoni, cauliflower crust seeing as she's Paleo

Favorite Drink: Chocolat l'ancienne (Had it when she went to France with her father on a two stop flight to Egypt), pumpkin spice tea, peppermint tea

Favorite Time of Year: September 8th – January 3rd (Her birthday falls in December)

Favorite Weather: Rain, snow

Favorite Pass time: Hanging out with Paul and/or Silena, reading, practicing, singing clichéd Disney songs over and over again (ex: _Part of your World –_ The Little Mermaid, _When Will my Life Begin – _Tangled, _I'll Make a Man Out of You –_ Mulan)

Favorite Outfit: A really baggy grey H&amp;M chiffon dress with yoga pants and grey Ugg boots with her famous orange "Halloween socks" and fingerless leather black gloves that she's rarely seen without. She wears her CHB necklace constantly, but also a panda bear necklace.

Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Literary Genre: Fantasy

Dislikes: haters, mean girls, people who think that they're better than everyone else, rappers, Smalahove(Her father made her try it once, and it grossed her out), dictatorships, child soldiers, child slaves, (The last three she views as "immoral and unfair. The U.S. should do something about the growing issue on these topics in other countries. It would be very impactful to everyone if a dictatorship attained nuclear power!"), YouTube, jocks, American Football, cows (Good to eat and drink their milk, but they smell horrible!), goats, geese, losing friend/family, bullies, Athena Cabin, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, vegetarians (She eats completely Primal for allergy reasons, but she hates vegetarians and vegans), home improvement stores

Friends: Paul Jackson (Best guy friend), Silena Rodriguez (Best female friend), Paris Arod, Luka Rodriguez, Esperanza Valdez, Bianca Zhang, Emily Zhang II, Maria Zhang, Cecelia Stoll, Samuel Valdez, June Grace, Wendy Grace, Cody Blaire

Enemies: Thea Grace (Belle ratted Thea out to her parents that she had a boyfriend accidentally and Jason got really angry), Jett Grace (He sticks with his sister), Rodger Nicodemus (Oh… dear.), Julian "Ju" Ramírez-Arellano

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Unknown

Primary weapon: her weapons of choice are two katars, but mostly her magic. (A quick summary of a katar: This Indian weapon gave its owner the claws of Wolverine, minus the strength and cutting power of adamantium. The katar at first glance has a single blade, however when a trigger on the h-shaped handle was activated, the blade would split into three, one on the middle and one on each side. The three blades not only made the weapon more effective at stabbing and slashing, but they also intimidated and/or startled the opponent. The blade's positioning on the handle also allowed it to easily block attacks.)

Secondary Weapon: a knife hidden in her boot or strapped to her leg, but she can also fight with a sword, since she trained with a sword when she first came to Camp. She's not nearly as good with it, but she can cross apply some of her katar skills to sword fighting.

Skills: katar-fighting, gymnastics, ballet, sword fighting, marksmanship, climbing, being multi-lingual (Egyptian, English, Gaelic, Russian, Greek, bits of Latin, French, Spanish and Norwegian – her father got tired of paying for translators, so they learned different languages together), speaking and debating

Sentimental or Special or Magical Objects: Both her katars shirk into paper clips, which are linked together in a chain. When unclipped, they change into the katars, and if she locks the weapons handles together again, they return to paperclip form. She also has a stuffed bear named Bubbles from when she was a little. She had the bear with her when the fire burned their house in Chicago, and it holds great sentimental value. She also has her grandfather's dog tags from when he served in the Vietnam war, which she always wears around her neck as jewelry. One of the dog tags on the chain is hers, one she asked Chiron to make when she got to Camp, identifying her. She has a horn that she carries around on her hip. It's plain, not very well adorned, but it's her hunting horn that she got off the body of a dying huntress friend as a gift (Shortly before Wendy joined up with the Hunters). She has a necklace with the cheap plastic ring her father got with the meal he bought from the fast food joint when Hecate gave him Belle on it. Belle feels like this is a link to her mother.

Personality: For the most part, Belle is a calm and collected girl with a mischievous streak. She has a problem with authority, she tends to challenge it, and even when she puts up with it, she is always making comments from the peanut gallery. She calls these: Snarkasms. Don't let her attitude fool you though, she's a kind, compassionate girl with a wild side. She's willing to lay down her life ad be the hero for someone she loves, and she never says die. She pushes back when push comes to shove, but at the same time, she doesn't let anyone in. She is often referred to as "a rose garden filled with thorns". She's an incredible speaker, and can make the tables turn on someone just by saying a few words. She's well versed in logos, pathos and ethos, the three most important things when speaking. She's very narrative when she communicates. She's easily miffed at times, and doesn't take attitude against her. She tends to reject boys on the outside. She was offered to be a Huntress of Artemis. She declined. She's an introvert and has weird trust issues, especially with boys. She's a perfectionist, and she also has great personal loyalty to the ones she loves. She will never leave a man behind. She is also incredibly stubborn, and if someone who she loves is in danger, she'll go all out. She can get pretty reckless when she's freaked out, and doesn't always take her personal safety into account. Belle has a powerful work ethic, and once she sets her mind to something, she gets it done. That's part of the reason she can speak so many languages fluently. She's also very fast in her schoolwork but still thorough. She's a bit of a workaholic, and always keeps her hair up when she's working, so her hair is almost always up.

\- Flaws: Absent-mindedness, Obliviousness, Perfectionism, Audacious, Anxiety (This actually a serious problem for her), Erratic, hypocritical at times, Meddlesomeness, Self-Reliance, Selflessness, Wrath, Trust-Issues, Introvert, Has a Hard Time Being Serious, Overprotective, overemotional, overconfident, phobic (Her fears often get in her way), prideful, self-martyring, stubborn, temperamental, a bit withdrawn from the world, vanity

\- Good Traits: Brave, Calm, Controlled, Collected, Loyal, Fierce Fighter, Compassionate, Kind, Hopeful, Hard-Working, Motivated/Determined, Intelligent, Creative, practical

\- Fatal Flaw(s): Absent-mindedness/Self-Reliance/Selflessness/Self-Martyring/Perfectionism

Years at Camp: 4

**Before you complain she's a Sue for selflessness, her me out on her Fatal Flaw. Her Fatal Flaw is a combination of all of her flaws listed under that category. Her absent mind gets her into a bad situation with some friends, and she doesn't ask for help when needed, which gets them into an even worse situation. She, trying to make things right and being a self-martyr, becomes incredibly selfless and tries to help her friends, but she can't in the end because she thinks if you can't do it perfectly, why do it at all. Also, I chose this combination of flaws for her Fatal Flaw because I know I can portray these well. She loves people, and that's why she's selfless. Would you not do something selfless for a person that you really care about? Belle also struggles a lot with her Fatal Flaw, and (hint, hint) it changes halfway through her story. **

**Her powers are weakened versions of her mother's powers, just like Percy or Annabeth or Nico or Thalia. Hecate is actually the goddess of Necromancy. This is the one thing that creeps Belle out because she is actually afraid of bones. **


End file.
